1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of exercise devices.
2. Prior Art
When exercising it is often desired to isolate a particular region of the body in order to maximize the benefits of exercise to that area. For example, strengthening the stomach and abdomen region may be desired, so this area is isolated. One exercise used to work this region is the sit-up.
In the prior art, several devices are available to aid in performing sit-ups. Such devices are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,895,736; 1,953,857; 695,538; and 4,188,029.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,188,029 provides, in part, a sit-up board. This invention aids the exerciser in performing sit-ups by using a padded roller under which the user can hook his legs to provide a leverage point for moving from the prone position to an upright position. U.S. Pat. No. 2,895,736 provides a similar means for securing the exerciser's legs to facilitate the exercise. U.S. Pat. No. 1,953,857 produces the same result as '029 and '736 listed above by providing two hooks under which the user's ankles can be held. For use in a similar manner, U.S. Pat. No. 695,538 provides a means for securing the user's feet. All of the above-listed inventions have the disadvantage of producing strain on the user's back caused by the muscle tension in the legs resulting from of the type of restraint used. This is due to the fact that during sit ups, the tendency of the legs is to rise. When the legs are restrained from rising strain is created on the back in excess of the force needed for sitting up.
Therefore, it is the object of the present invention to provide an exercise device which will reduce strain on the user's back during sit-ups.